


El mensajero, un espíritu aventurero

by lady_chibineko



Series: Jackrabbit Week 2017 en español [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Furry, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, algo de drama, royal au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: A veces uno tiene que dar un salto ante cualquier oportunidad, de manera literal, para conseguir esa vida que tanto se desea. Aunque a veces, es una caída. Éste fic participa en The Jackrabbit Week 2017. Para ver los temas de cada fic, pueden buscar en tumblr. Este es el cuarto día. Royal AU.





	1. Capítulo I

**Título: El mensajero, un espíritu aventurero**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** The Rise of the Guardians fue una película realizada por DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures. Se basó en la serie de novelas The Guardians of Childhood propiedad intelectual de William Joyce. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, además de presentar furry; por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** A todos mis lectores Jackrabbit; gracias por todos los ánimos que me dan con los fics que publico de esta pareja. Y aunque esté con más de un año de atraso, feliz Jackrabbit week 2017 para todos. 

En fin, enjoy the story please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo I**

Nuestra historia se lleva a cabo en el reino de Burgess, un reino ahora próspero y donde conviven en armonía humanos, criaturas mágicas y hechiceros. Y bueno, puede que para usted sea solo una historia más sobre un reino antiguo... pero para los habitantes de Burgess, lo que les voy a contar fue el inicio de muchos cambios, aun cuando en su momento nadie lo supiese.

Todo comenzó, como es de costumbre en este tipo de historia, en el castillo del reino, el hogar de la familia real, que para ser más exactos se componía de 4 integrantes: el rey Charles Overland, quien había heredado el reino de su padre y venía de una larga y distinguida línea de reyes; la reina Katherine, una dama misteriosa que había llegado a la vida del rey de un momento a otro, hecho por el cual todos los habitantes del reino estaban muy agradecidos, pues era amable y atenta, así como inteligente y valiente; el príncipe Jackson, futuro heredero al trono; y la princesa Emma, la pequeña joya de la familia.

Y hasta aquí todo bien, todo felicidad dirá usted... excepto que como sucede en muchos casos, cuando el príncipe apenas contaba con 12 y la princesa con 7 años; la reina cayó enferma.

Y como usted podrá imaginar, no logró recuperar la salud a pesar de todos los sanadores y curanderos traídos por el rey, o los rezos de toda la población.

Y ya cuando la noble dama sentía el final cercano, solicitó estar a solas con el rey, y lo que le dijo hizo al hombre palidecer. Pero ni aún su asombro o estupor disminuyeron el dolor que le causó ver al amor de su vida exhalar aquél último suspiro.

Y luego de eso, la actitud siempre alegre del rey se evaporó; y aunque fiel a su pueblo y sus deberes, se recluyó todo lo que pudo y en el proceso arrastró a su hijo mayor con él, alejándolo repentinamente de la vista del pueblo.

Los siguientes años fueron prósperos, pero lúgubres y aunque el pueblo entendía el dolor del rey, resentía el alejamiento.

Y si a eso le sumamos que el líder de la guardia real, el general Pitchiner, repartía justicia y exigía obediencia con puño de hierro... pues ya irá usted a suponer por donde va la cosa.

En fin, pues si... es un poquito la típica historia trágica que involucra a la realeza creo yo, así que dejemos de lado la introducción y vayamos a la historia en sí, que da inicio 8 años después de la muerte de la reina Katherine. Para ser más específicos, inicia en la habitación de la torre norte, donde pasa casi todo su tiempo el príncipe Jackson por orden de su padre... o por lo menos donde se supone que debería de estar, porque el joven, quien posee un espíritu un tanto rebelde y juguetón, decidió hace un par de años que hacer caso de tal orden era una reverenda tontería, y noche sí y noche también, busca la manera de librarse de los guardias que ahora están apostados de manera permanente tras la puerta principal de sus aposentos desde que se oculta el sol hasta el amanecer.

Y hay que decirlo, que más de una noche lo ha logrado, y casi en un ataque de nervios su padre lo ha encontrado deambulando por los pasillos del gran castillo principal de Burgess, ahora siempre desiertos al caer el sol.

Y Jack siempre recibe la misma regañada.

¿Qué cómo se le ocurre salir del cuarto sin supervisión?

¿Y qué pasaría si alguien se da cuenta de sus cambios?

Y el cielo no lo permita ¡¿Y si sale del castillo sin querer?!

¡Urgh! ¡De sin querer, nada! Que desde los 12 no sale del castillo, ni ha conocido y menos entablado conversación con alguien a solas ¡No tiene ni vida!

¿Y todo por qué? Pues porque por alguna razón, en el momento del fallecimiento de su madre, de pronto todo cambió.

En un sentido mucho más literal que figurativo, pues verá usted, sus cabellos castaños se tornaron de un blanco prístino, sus ojos pardos de pronto eran dos orbes azules y brillantes, y su piel tostada por el sol debido a las muchas horas que le gustaba pasar en los jardines jugando o en el campo montando a caballo, de pronto era pálida, casi traslúcida.

Pero eso no había sido lo peor ¡No!

Lo peor fue que Jackson pudo sentir a su madre partir, siendo consciente de lo que sucedía mucho antes de que su padre llegara a su lado entre lágrimas y sin aliento.

Mucho antes de convertirse en prisionero en su propio castillo.

¡Porque eso era lo que era! ¡Un ave atrapada en una jaula de oro, mármol y marfil!

¡Pero no más por un demonio!

Esta vez no sería al interior del castillo a donde dirigiría sus esfuerzos por escapar de la habitación ¡Esta vez iba por el premio mayor!

¡Verdadera libertad!

Tensó el último pedazo de sábana ahora convertida en cuerda y volvió a medir la cantidad de metros. En serio esperaba que fuesen los suficientes para llegar al suelo.

Pero aún si no lo fuesen ¡Nada iba a detenerlo!

Aprovechando la falta de luna de la noche de Luna Nueva, abrió la ventana, se aseguró de que un extremo estuviese bien sujeto a la pata del pesado armario de su habitación, y el otro extremo, junto a la mayoría de la cuerda, salió volando por la ventana. 

Jack se puso a la espalda el morral que tan cuidadosamente había preparado, tomó una respiración profunda y puso un pie en la ventana. Se arrebujó en la capa que lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

Miró hacia atrás, hacia la puerta, pero ésta no hizo amago de abrirse. Muy bien, él podía hacerlo.

Se sujetó bien, se dio una vuelta por la cintura con su improvisada cuerda e inició el descenso.

Milagrosamente, el viento que usualmente soplaba de manera furiosa por las tardes y noches, estaba calmado en ese momento.

Era como si por fin todo pintase para que las cosas le saliesen bien.

Pasó una de las ventanas de la torre por un costado, divisando un par de sombras pasar, pero no haciendo el más mínimo intento por ver de quien o quienes se trataba, eso no interesaba ¡Cada vez faltaba menos!

\- Por favor viento... no soples.- murmuraba como una mantra, y bajó cada vez más, hasta que de pronto...

La cuerda se acabó.

Jackson soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y desesperación ¡Aún estaba alto! Incluso cuando había avanzado tanto, faltaban como unos dos o tres metros aún.

Y de pronto, como si no tuviese suficientes problemas, el viento comenzó a soplar, de alguna manera llevándolo hacia abajo.

\- ¡No, no, no!- suplicaba Jackson, pero fue en vano.

El peso de su propio cuerpo, aunado a la falta de cuerda eran sinónimo inminente de su caída.

El chico cerró los ojos en espera del golpe y todo lo que esto traía consigo.

La caída vino, el golpe... pues... pues...

Había caído sentado sobre algo blandito.

Abrió los ojos, otros le devolvieron la mirada.

El chico trató de retroceder por el susto, pero no pudo. Estaba sentado sobre el lomo de un caballo todo blanco, el cual de pronto se movió sobre su sitio hasta quedar con la cabeza en dirección a la salida, y salió disparado al galope.

'¡Me van a descubrir!' fue el fugaz pensamiento del chico.

Pero como vino, así se fue; porque el caballo corría tan rápido que todo pensamiento coherente se resumió en un ¡Agárrate fuerte, idiota!

Pasaron los terrenos del castillo y el portón que lo separaba del pueblo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y así mismo pasaron el pueblo. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba pasando los límites del pueblo a una velocidad que apenas y los guardias a su paso habían percibido.

Y fue entonces que el miedo comenzó a hacerse presente, y por fin lo le hizo caso a la razón.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh, he dicho! ¡Para animal, para!- gritó con el corazón en la boca, mientras jalaba de la crin del corcel, pues no tenía silla ni riendas, estaba montando a pelo.

Y el caballo paró y volteó la cabeza y lo miró ¡Molesto!

Pero Jackson estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperar el aliento, así como el control de su cuerpo, el cual temblaba como hoja al viento.

Y es que encima de todo ¡Jackson ya ni se acordaba como montar a caballo!

Habían sido 8 años, hay que entender al muchacho.

Tragando algo de saliva para quitarse la sensación de sequedad de la garganta, bajó del caballo o más bien dicho cayó de él.

El animal ante la caída se movió y relinchó, y Jackson asustado tomó lo primero que encontró al alcance de su mano, que resultó ser un largo cayado de madera. Jackson lo empuñó un poco a manera de espada, aunque el gesto desvalido le quitaba cualquier atisbo de parecer siquiera estar seguro de lo que hacía.

\- Lindo caballito, yo sé que no me vas a hacer daño ¿Cierto? ¿Verdad?

Y Jackson observó con sorpresa como el animal pareció rodar los ojos.

\- ¡Ey! ¡No fui yo quien secuestró al pobre chico que trataba de!... De escapar...- miró entonces por fin alrededor, dejando que entrase por fin a su cerebro la información que sus ojos habían registrado desde hacía rato.

\- ¡Estoy afuera!- celebró incrédulo- ¡Libre! ¡Libre! ¡Libre! 

Un relincho se escuchó a su lado y el chico se sobresaltó al sentir el morro del animal sobre su hombro.

Pero el caballo no parecía querer hacer nada más que brindar unos cuantos empujones cariñosos.

Jackson sonrió por fin de manera tranquila.

\- De acuerdo, supongo que exageré un poco. Por cierto ¡Sí que corres rápido! ¡Casi tan veloz como el viento!

Y ante aquella última frase, el animal realizó una suerte de cabriola con relincho incluido.

\- ¡Wow! Vaya chico vanidoso.

El caballo negó.

\- ¿Chica entonces? Bueno, no he tenido tiempo de fijarme...

El corcel se encabritó negando de nuevo, y empujó a Jackson.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Fue algo que dije? ¿Qué eras rápido? ¿Qué corrías como el viento?

Y allí el relincho feliz de nuevo.

\- ¿Viento? Reaccionas ante esa palabra ¿Viento? ¿Es tu nombre?

Y ante el feroz asentimiento, Jackson bajó la cabeza algo entristecido.

\- Oh, bueno. Está bien entonces, supongo... Supongo que ya es hora... de que vuelvas con tu dueño entonces. Ya que tienes nombre...

Y entonces el corcel lo miró como diciendo 'Eres un idiota'

\- ¡Ey! ¡Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas más simples para los dos!- protestó Jackson.

Y seguro la 'discusión' hubiese seguido, de no ser por el ruido que se dio de pronto a la derecha del par.

Jackson miró nervioso a los arbustos rodeados de oscuridad, y luego al blanco caballo. Se ajustó la capucha, procurando que su cabello no se viese. Acomodó el morral y agarró con fuerza el cayado.

Miró al corcel... Viento, y le hizo señas para que se fuera.

El corcel no solo no se movió, sino que su blancura pareció resplandecer más aún en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- ¡Vete!- susurró un grito, mostrando en sus ojos azules toda la preocupación y el miedo que la situación le causaba.

Y entonces, ante sus propios ojos, el caballo desapareció como si se hubiese diluído en el aire.

Jackson se quedó con la boca abierta ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello, pues pronto 4 sujetos salían de entre las sombras y lo rodeaban con lentitud y unas sonrisas y expresiones que no le gustaron en lo absoluto.

Como que de pronto extrañaba su habitación en la torre.

\- Pero miren que tenemos aquí, chicos ¿Acaso te perdiste amigo?- preguntó uno de ellos con sorna.

Jackson tragó duro y sujetó incluso con más fuerza el cayado, volteando raudo sobre su sitio al sentir un jalón en su morral.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué la agresividad? ¿Qué tal si dejas ese palo de madera de lado? Así nos conocemos mejor.- dio el sujeto que aparentemente había sido el autor de tratar de arrancarle el morral.

Jackson tragó duro pero no bajó ni un ápice el agarre sobre el cayado, o su posición de defensa.

\- Tiene bonita figura.- oyó que dijo uno de ellos de pronto.

\- Muy bonita.- contestó el primero que habló.

Y de pronto tenía a los 4 sujetos encima, tratando de sacarle no solo el morral y el cayado de encima, sino de paso la ropa por los jalones a su capa y las manos coladas entre sus ropas.

\- ¡AYUDA!- se las arregló para gritar antes de que una mano le tapase la boca.

Creyó que ese era el fin, que ya no la iba a contar.

Cuando una quinta persona entró en escena.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Montón de buscapleitos! ¡¿Por qué no se meten con un grupo de gente en lugar de con una sola persona?... ¡Malditos abusadores!- fue el susurro final, antes de que el dueño de la voz comenzase a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra, noqueando a 2 y haciendo que los otros dos huyesen.

Algo adolorido y respirando erráticamente, Jackson miró desde su posición en el suelo a su supuesto salvador. Era un sujeto enorme, o por lo menos eso parecía bajo la capa que, tal como a Jackson, lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies.

\- Dime compañero ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el sujeto con voz gruesa y un poco áspera, pero amable.

Y el chico, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, asintió.

\- Bien, entonces ¿Qu ta si te ayu...?- pero la frase del sujeto se cortó cuando uno de los dos que huyeron, volvía corriendo con una suerte de lanza en las manos, con una punta bastante afilada y dispuesta para atravesar a su salvador.

En ese instante, Jackson deseó fervientemente poder hacer algo para defender tanto al amable extraño como a sí mismo.

Un segundo después, Viento aparecía de la nada y embestía contra el atacante de lado, tirándolo al suelo donde finalmente lo noqueó con un golpe de los cascos de sus patas posteriores.

\- ¡Eeeek!- escuchó a su salvador decir ante la escena que se desplegaba frente a ellos.

Jackson quiso decir algo, explicarse... pero el problema era que él mismo no entendía nada.

Afortunadamente el extraño parecía estar un poco más enterado.

\- ¿Es tuyo?- preguntó en voz baja, como tratando de evitar la ira del corcel. 

\- Es... es Viento, un amigo.- respondió finalmente y al sentarse sobre su sitio mientras se incorporaba, la capucha de la capa se le fue para atrás.

\- ¡Caracoles! ¡Eres un hechicero!- exclamó el extraño con algo raro en su tono de voz.

Jackson sintió las mejillas arderle.

\- Yo... yo... yo no...- quiso decir que no sabía, no tenía ni idea ¡Que nadie le había explicado!

\- Tranquilo compañero, aquí no tienes que esconderte ni negarlo. No de mi.- expresó el extraño mientras sus manos enguantadas bajaban su propia capucha y revelaban un rostro peludo y antropomórfico.

¡Una criatura! Y sin embargo no se sintió asustado en lo absoluto.

\- E. Aster Bunnymund, del clan Pooka, a tu servicio.- se presentó finalmente su salvador, extendiendo una de esas enormes manos... ¿garras? enguantadas, y lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

\- Errr... Gracias. Yo, emm... yo soy... Jack.- dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Solo Jack?- preguntó el otro algo curioso.

Y Jackson... Jack, solo asintió, nervioso, a lo que Bunnymund tuvo la delicadeza de no hacer más preguntas.

Y un segundo después, cuando Jack comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Y ahora que hago? Bunnymund, el Pooka, llamó su atención una vez más.

\- Pues bien, Jack el hechicero ¿qué te parece si vienes conmigo? La aldea es más segura que el bosque, sobretodo de noche.

Y Jack asintió y lo siguió, preguntándose porque lo llamaba hechicero, así que eso hizo. Preguntó.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy un hechicero?

A lo que Bunnymund resopló una risotada.

\- ¿Quieres decir además del cabello blanco, el cayado y el familiar en forma de caballo detrás nuestro? No es como si fueses muy sutil que digamos, amigo.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Y de pronto todos los años de estar encerrado y escondido en esa torre tuvieron sentido. Porque por alguna razón, en el reino de Burgess, los humanos temían y perseguían todo aquello que representase algo diferente, y las criaturas y los hechiceros estaban primeros en la lista.

\- Y dime compañero ¿Cuán es tu elemento?

\- ¿Elemento?- preguntó Jack algo confundido.

\- Si, ya sabes ¿Qué tipo de trucos tienes? ¿Qué usas?

\- ¡Oh! Err, pues... aún no estoy seguro. Como que aún estoy aprendiendo.- contestó entre evasivo y lo más sinceramente que pudo.

\- ¿Eres aprendiz? ¿Dónde está tu maestro?

\- Soy autodidacta. Aprendo solo.- fue la respuesta rápida y cortante.

Bunnymund frunció el entrecejo, pero ya no preguntó nada; tras lo cual ambos se dedicaron a caminar en silencio, y fue entonces que Jack se dio cuenta de que aunque de manera solapada, los árboles se movían de lugar de manera ligera una vez que pasaban de ellos, cambiando constantemente la vista del lugar por donde iban ¡Por eso la aldea oculta de los seres mágico nunca había podido ser encontrada!

Pues bien, no iba a ser él quien guiase a la gente del pueblo a ella. Con todo lo sucedido esa noche y durante los últimos 8 años de su vida, no iba a acuchillar por la espalda a quien le había mostrado el primer gesto de buena voluntad en tanto tiempo.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada a una gran cueva, la cual estaba cubierta por enormes piedras. Y cuando Jack se preguntaba ¿COmo hacer para pasar por ellas? Bunnymund lo arrastró a la derecha, donde unos arbustos cubrían una pequeña entrada.

Se agacharon, gatearon un poco y pronto la salida estaba delante, y al salir...

Jack quedó maravillado. Y no por el hecho de que Viento se materializara a su lado.

El lugar estaba lleno de luces que iluminaban la no tan pequeña aldea, y criaturas de todo tipo, grandes y pequeñas, caminaban con total normalidad junto y entre los humanos, algunos de los cuales se veían normales, mientras que otros mostraban cabello y ojos de extraño color, así como tatuajes que representaban runas y complicados diseños llenos de color adornando rostros, cuellos, brazos, manos, piernas y pies.

¿Serían todos hechiceros y brujas? ¿O realmente había humanos normales allí también?

Solo 10 segundos en el lugar y ya lo sentía como si fuese algo a lo que podría llamar, en algún momento, hogar.

¿Era eso algo normal?

\- Vamos compañero, te presentaré con la gente de por aquí. Son buenas personas, te van a caer bien.- explicó el Pooka, y Jack se obligó a creerle.

Y fue cierto.

Bunnymund le presentó a Nicholas Saint North, hechicero y jefe de la aldea, quien lo recibió con un paternal abrazo que no solo casi lo parte en dos, sino que hasta lo hizo llorar un poco. Su padre ya no le daba de esos, no desde los 12.

Y también a la esposa de Nicholas, Toothiana, quien parecía ser mitad ave y según lo que proclamó con orgullo, perteneciente al clan de las Hermanas Voladoras; una feroz guerrera que casi ahoga a Jack en su propia versión de un abrazo maternal cuando Bunnymund les informó que el joven hechicero, quien carecía del entrenamiento adecuado, se encontraba solo con excepción de la compañía de su familiar mágico, quien por cierto era el sobre excitado corcel que estaba corriendo de un extremo al otro de la aldea como si fuese la primera vez que era capaz de hacer algo así.

Jack se mordió la mejilla interna, pues la verdad, ahora que el shock de todo lo sucedido comenzaba a pasar, empezaba a creer que Bunnymund no se alejaba de la verdad ni un poquito.

Claro que no iba a decir aquello. Ni una palabra. No iba a dejar que lo devolviesen al pueblo y mucho menos al castilo ¡Eso nunca!

Finalmente Nick, como era llamado cariñosamente el jefe de la aldea, se autonombró el maestro de Jack, anunciándole que empezarían verdadero entrenamiento en hechicería temprano por la mañana, todo ello mientras Toothiana (Tooth) le servía al chico un segundo plato de guiso de verduras, y mientras las hijas de la pareja rodeaban a Jack, ante la mirada divertida del Pooka.

Y luego de eso, de alguna manera Jack terminó en el pequeño cuarto de invitados de la cabaña de Bunnymund, quien tras todas las presentaciones había pasado a ser Bunny.

Y aunque Jack creía que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño, la verdad es que ni bien su cabeza tocó la suave almohada rellena de paja, no supo más del mundo. Los sucesos del día finalmente le pasaron factura.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**6 meses después**

Muchas cosas habían cambiado para Jack en los últimos meses, tanto dentro como fuera de él.

En primer lugar, estar rodeado de seres que lo aceptaban como y por lo que era, había hecho que esa cubierta formada por el rechazo y aislamiento se disolviese de a pocos, y volviese a sentirse vivo una vez más.

¡Y qué manera de volver!

Pronto había obtenido el título de bromista de la aldea, siendo Bunny su presa favorita. Ese Pooka era tan gruñón que simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Y aun así, el Pooka nunca le negó la entrada a su casa o un plato de comida caliente.

Jack jamás había conocido a alguien como Bunny.

Era no solo un guerrero formidable y un herbologista dedicado, sino que también aconsejaba a los aldeanos para lograr buenas cosechas; todo eso además de cuidar de sus propios cultivos entre los que se encontraban diversas hierbas que utilizaba para la preparación de pócimas, brebajes y ungüentos sanadores en su papel de boticario.

En total, Jack como que estaba un poquito enamorado de él... Tal vez.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que el uso de su magia había ido de cero al cielo ¡Se había vuelto muy bueno!

Había aprendido que su elemento eran los aires fríos que venían del norte, esos que lo ayudaban a crear hielo, nieve, ventiscas y escarcha a voluntad.

Y también se había vuelto uno con Viento, y tanto el mágico corcel como él prácticamente se leían la mente el uno al otro, siendo además que ambos ofrecieron su ayuda a cualquiera que lo necesitase, sea para llevar con prontitud cartas y paquetes de una aldea a otra (porque si, había más de una aldea mágica alrededor de Burgess, imaginen eso) o simplemente para darle un paseo a alguno de los niños que usualmente iban con él de arriba para abajo.

Oficialmente era no solo el bromista del pueblo, sino también el mensajero. Definitivamente la aldea era el lugar al que Jack pertenecía; la sensación de amor alrededor, el aire limpio y el suelo o gras bajo sus pies (una vez que probó la sensación de caminar sin botas, se rehusó terminantemente a usarlas otra vez, incluso en invierno) eran más preciados que cualquier reino o tesoro. No cambiaba lo que tenía ahora por nada.

Además, encerrado en aquella jaula de mármol, oro y marfil; nunca hubiese vivido todas las aventuras que había vivido en esos 6 meses, o las que seguro le esperaban en los años por venir.

¡Sí! No cambiaba eso por nada.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Mocoso! Deja de estar soñando despierto y dame una mano con esto.- escuchó de pronto el gruñido familiar a un lado, y sonrió al ver allí a Bunny con el ceño fruncido y un par de cajas de apariencia algo pesada.

Esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande tras un segundo, y raudo tomó una de las largas cajas.

\- Tranquilo Bunny, no vayas esponjando tu cola por nada. Ya estoy aquí para ayudarte.- dijo con falsa galantería y una sonrisa bastante sincera.

El Pooka bufó, pero no replicó nada más, yendo finalmente ambos con dirección a la cabaña de Bunny, donde más tarde Jack ayudó a Bunny a preparar la cena, cenaron, lavaron los platos, y finalmente Bunny sacó aquellos anteojos que le causaban tanta ternura a Jack; y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Bunny para leer, por supuesto; más Jack, que ni corto ni perezoso se situó al lado del Pooka, lo hizo para instarlo a que la lectura fuese en voz alta, sin importar que fuese el capítulo sobre plantas medicinales que leía de momento, o una historia de grandes batallas como la noche anterior.

Y no que Jack no pudiese leer, y Bunny se había sorprendido gratamente al descubrir lo letrado que era el muchacho; pero es que Jack adoraba escuchar la voz de su anfitrión, de notas ricas y profundas, leyendo con un tiempo pausado cada párrafo, con la entonación correcta y parando en tiempo necesario en cada punto y coma.

Nunca fallaba, siempre terminaba acurrucado y dormido al lado de su anfitrión, abrigándose con el suave pelaje del Pooka, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente despertaría sano y salvo en la cama del cuarto de invitados.

El Pooka por su lado cesó la lectura tras aproximadamente una hora, centrando su atención en la figura dormida a su lado; y tras un rato cerró los ojos y se inclinó para aspirar el aroma que Jack había desarrollado con los meses; una mezcla de aroma a nieve y naturaleza, y a algo silvestre, junto a un toque de travesura que hacía que el aroma fuese única y exclusivamente del muchacho. Todo ello muy diferente al aroma de miedo que lo había rodeado el día que se conocieron.

Y aunque lo intentó no pudo evitar hundir el morro en la blanca cabellera y acariciar un poco con la nariz el tope de la cabeza del chico.

¡Demonios! Incluso se le hacía difícil no marcar al chico con las glándulas de su mentón.

\- No tienes idea de lo que me causas Jackie. Si lo supieses, no estarías durmiendo a mi lado.

Lo dejó en su cama, lo arropó y lo miró con añoranza, y finalmente se dijo a sí mismo que dejase de soñar, que aquello era imposible.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Otros 6 meses después**

Jack reía a carcajadas mientras se dejaba atrapar una vez más por los pequeños hermanos Bennett, quienes junto con su madre eran de los pocos humanos que vivían en la aldea.

Demás está decir que los niños adoraban a Jack, y que el sentimiento era mutuo.

De pronto Jack vio como Sanderson Mansnoozie, el mejor amigo de Saint North después de Bunny, cruzaba raudo montado en el pony color arena que representaba su familiar mágico. Y pudo notar que se lo veía preocupado.

Se despidió de los pequeños hermanos y se apresuró a la cabaña de Nick, donde Sanderson había entrado y donde de paso Jack sabía, se encontraba también Bunny.

Lo primero que oyó al entrar casi y lo manda a un ataque de pánico.

\- ¿El príncipe Overland? ¿Perdido?

El corazón se le quería salir por la maldita garganta, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse y a continuar su camino a la sala, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta sin que nadie lo notase.

Allí vio al pequeño hechicero de sueños asentir y convocar imágenes por sobre su cabeza, explicando más sobre la situación, lo cual dejó a Nick pensativo.

\- Hmmm.- fue la respuesta del jefe de la aldea.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Bunny con seriedad, y Jack no lo resistió más.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó lo más calmadamente posible, haciendo que por fin se fijasen en su presencia.

Los tres amigos se miraron entre ellos, antes de que Bunny respondiese.

\- El príncipe Overland ha desaparecido, y están culpando a los hechiceros y criaturas que viven alrededor de Burgess por ello.

Jack de nuevo perdió el aliento.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó apenas en un susurro.

Pero nadie le hizo caso esta vez.

\- Tal vez si lo encontramos y lo devolvemos a palacio.- dijo Nicholas pensativo.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Jack ¡NO!

\- ¿Y alguien sabe cómo se ve?- preguntó Conejo.

\- Lo vi una vez, cuando el príncipe era un niño... nada fuera de lo normal. Ojos pardos, cabello castaño; muy parecido al pequeño Jamie en esas características.

Conejo frunció el entrecejo.

\- Pero ya no es un niño ¿Cierto?

Nicholas negó.

\- No. Y tengo entendido que nadie lo ha visto desde la muerte de la reina, hace ya casi una década.

Jack sintió sus ojos escocer. Tenía que salir de allí.

Se disculpó y retiró, aunque nadie reparó en él. 

Montó a Viento y galopó fuera de la aldea, sin una dirección fija.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que por fin desmontara, y comenzase a caminar sin rumbo.

En realidad no tenía idea ni de donde estaba, pero tenía a Viento con él y su corcel siempre sabía cómo volver a casa.

Caminaron algunos minutos, o tal vez algunas horas, no estaba muy seguro aún; los recuerdos de su madre, de su niñez y de los años en cautiverio se entremezclaban una y otra vez en su mente.

Finalmente paró en un punto, se sentó sobre una roca y se permitió llorar como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

¿Por qué no lo dejaban tranquilo? ¿Para qué volver a llevarlo al palacio? ¿Para tenerlo encerrado en esa torre de nuevo? O tal vez en un lugar peor... Uno del cual no pudiese escapar, uno donde se marchitaría al final.

Pensó en su padre entonces, en el cómo fue antes de la muerte de su madre, y en el cómo se transformó después; pasando de ser una figura cariñosa a un padre ausente.

Recordó a Emma, su pequeña hermana; la única que nunca cambió con él, quien se escabullía en su torre para escuchar sobre las clases que Jack había tenido ese día, siempre armada con galletas recién horneadas que robaba de la cocina.

¡Por todos los cielos! Extrañaba a Emma, ella era la única a la que en realidad extrañaba de todas las personas que había dejado atrás.

Entonces un ruido a sus espaldas lo paralizó.

Pisadas ¡Docenas de ellas!

Se colocó la capucha de su siempre presente capa y se hizo lo más pequeño que pudo sobre su sitio, esperando que quienes fuesen, no lo encontraran.

En especial porque tras un rato reconoció el andar. Era el paso marcial del ejército de su padre.

\- ¡Alto!- escuchó la voz inconfundible del general Pitchiner.

Y en contra de todo lo más sensato, buscó como ver lo que pasaba desde su escondite.

\- ¡Escuadrón! ¡Alto!- repitió el segundo al mando.

Jack también lo reconocía. Los había visto muchas veces desde lo alto de su torre como pequeños puntos a la lejanía, pero el eco producido por las paredes del castillo principal le habían permitido escuchar todo siempre con pasmosa claridad.

Lo vio desmontar a Pesadilla, su caballo personal; y comenzar a caminar de un extremo a otro del claro donde se encontraba mientras demostraba furia mal contenida.

\- Un año... ¡Un maldito año! ¡Y ese mocoso no aparece! ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a llevar a cabo mis planes si ese mocoso sigue perdido?!

Jack se estremeció ¿Planes? ¿Con él? ¡No! No quería ni imaginar qué tipo de planes podría tener alguien como el general Pitchiner para con él, y no pensaba averiguarlo tampoco.

Así que decidió irse, cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Y al devolver su vista al general, vio una sombra oscura aparecer frente al general, y comenzar a tomar forma hasta verse como...

¡Uno de los hombres de Pitchiner!

\- Dime que tienes algo para mi ¡Lo que sea! ¿La aldea de los hechiceros? ¿Alguna criatura a quien culpar? ¡¿ALGO?!

Pero el soldado/sombra negó y Pitchiner lanzó un gruñido feroz.

Y del susto, Jack se fue para atrás, rompiendo algunas ramas a su paso y también delatando su presencia debido al ruido.

\- ¡¿Quién está allí?- preguntó el general, tras lo cual olisqueó el aire- ¿Un hechicero? Hmmm... ¡Perfecto!

Y Jack se creyó perdido, cuando de pronto sintió algo a sus espaldas y al voltear lo recordó ¡Viento!

Jamás montó a su corcel tan rápido como en ese momento, ni Viento corrió tan rápido.

Pero por alguna razón podía sentir las sombras tras él y aún así no se arriesgó a volver la vista ni confrontarlos.

Tan solo comenzó a susurrar.

\- Rápido, más rápido Viento ¡Corre!- una y otra vez.

Hasta que el paisaje dejó de mostrar formas para mostrar manchones, que fue más o menos cuando Viento paró de improviso, casi mandando a su jinete al suelo.

Pero Jack se mantuvo sobre el lomo del caballo, y cuando miró alrededor apenas y pudo suprimir el jadeo.

No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero no era más el bosque.

El lugar estaba cubierto de hielo, largas extensiones de tan solo hielo y nieve.

Una idea lo asaltó.

¿Sería posible acaso que éste fuese el valle de hielo del que Nicholas Saint North le habló en alguna ocasión, aquél de donde había viajado desde pequeño con sus padres hasta Burgess? ¿Ese que estaba a meses de viaje en barco, al otro lado del mar?

\- Viento, tu... Puedes volver ¿Cierto? ¿A casa?- preguntó asustado.

Pero en lugar de una respuesta, lo que obtuvo fue la necesidad inmediata de sostenerse nuevamente de la crin de su montura, cuando el animal emprendió de nuevo la carrera.

Pocos minutos después, tanto corcel como jinete entraban a paso relajado por la entrada de la aldea.

Jack decidió guardar aquello como un secreto por el momento, y de todas maneras tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar, otros problemas que resolver.

Como el asunto del general Pitchiner por ejemplo, o su supuesto secuestro.

Aunque de eso último, al final no tuvo que preocuparse tanto.

Unas semanas después de su última visita, Sanderson volvió con nuevas noticias.

Sucedía que el príncipe había desaparecido desde hacía meses, y lo había hecho por su propia cuenta, pues al parecer había sido encerrado en una torre o calabozo por su padre el rey, casi al mismo tiempo que se diese la muerte de su madre.

El pueblo de Burgess estaba indignado, al igual que reinos cercanos. La aldea no era la excepción; y tenían razones para estar indignados. 

'¿Quién le hace eso a un hijo?' Comenzaron a comentar en cada rincón.

'Príncipe o no, yo también me hubiese fugado si me hubiesen hecho eso.' comentó más de uno por allí.

Y de pensar en cómo devolver al heredero perdido; Nick, Toothiana y Bunny pasaron a pensar hasta en esconderlo en caso de que el pobre chico algún día se cruzase por su camino.

Jack respiró un poco más tranquilo ante aquello, aunque no tanto. Aún tenía la sombre del general sobre su persona.

¡Un hechicero oscuro lo estaba buscando!

Sabía que había aprendido y mejorado mucho gracias a Nick en lo referente al uso de su magia y poderes, pero sabía que no iba a ser suficiente, no ante el despliegue de magia oscura que observó aquél día en el bosque.

Así que pensando en todas sus opciones, decidió que aprender a defenderse con su cuerpo tanto como con su magia era la respuesta.

Bunny era entonces a quien debía de acudir.

Y lo hizo, una vez que las cosas sobre el príncipe se calmaron un poco.

\- ¿Combate cuerpo a cuerpo?- preguntó entonces el Pooka extrañado- ¿Alguien te está molestando?- preguntó ahora serio mientras dejaba de caminar y se cruzaba de brazos, aún con la bolsa de hierbas medicinales colgando de la garra derecha.

Jack negó suavemente, tratando de no dejar ver nada sobre su miedo en relación a Pitchiner.

\- No, pero siempre es bueno aprender ¿Cierto? Y estaba pensando, defenderme con mi magia es bueno, pero no puedo confiarme solo de ella, o usarla si me cruzo con la guardia real de Burgess o algo, porque entonces me perseguirían y todos estaríamos en problemas. Y sabes que salgo bastante, soy el mensajero después de todo. Y entonces luego está el combate, y tú eres el mejor en la aldea en ese asunto Bunny. Pero si no puedes...

\- ¡Yo no dije eso!- replicó de inmediato el Pooka, tras lo cual gruñó- Bien, supongo que tienes razón. Pero no puedes descuidar tus estudios con Nick ¡Ni tu trabajo como mensajero!

Jack sonrió e iluminó el lugar con aquella sonrisa. El corazón del Pooka triplicó su velocidad al latir.

\- ¡Tranquilo Bunny! ¡No dejaré nada de lado!

La criatura asintió y continuó su camino, con Jack detrás.

Los días por venir definitivamente iban a ser interesantes.

 

**Continuará**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hi everybody! Pues aquí andamos por fin con el Royal AU del reto del 2017, y si demoré en animarme fue justo porque es más largo que los otros oneshot. Así que ésta es una historia de dos capítulo y ya ando escribiendo la segunda parte, así que no los haré esperar mucho.

En fin, dije que el príncipe Jack tenía que encontrar a su Bunny, y lo hizo ¿O fue al revés? Como sea, me gusta esta idea y espero que a ustedes también. Nos leemos pronto con el final.

¡Gracias de nuevo a todos mis lectores Jackrabbit por siempre apoyarme con esta pareja! Sea con un comentario, favorito, kudo o siguiendo mis historias; me hacen muy feliz.

Nos andamos leyendo pronto.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: El mensajero, un espíritu aventurero**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** The Rise of the Guardians fue una película realizada por DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures. Se basó en la serie de novelas The Guardians of Childhood propiedad intelectual de William Joyce. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, además de presentar furry; por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** A todos mis lectores Jackrabbit; gracias por todos los ánimos que me dan con los fics que publico de esta pareja. Y aunque esté con más de un año de atraso, feliz Jackrabbit week 2017 para todos. 

En fin, enjoy the story please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo II**

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que poder bloquear mejor que eso!- urgió el Pooka con énfasis mientras se preparaba para dirigir otra certera patada en dirección del joven hechicero.

Y por supuesto, Jack apenas logró bloquear el nuevo ataque, siendo completamente consciente de que, incluso entonces, Bunny realmente se contenía para no atacarlo con todo su potencial.

¡Y vaya si aquello era frustrante!

Sobre todo porque ya llevaban casi 4 meses con el dichoso entrenamiento. Cualquier diría que para entonces Jack habría mejorado de manera notoria, pero el chico seguía teniendo los mismos errores una y otra vez.

Y si era sincero consigo mismo, en gran parte la culpa era solo suya, porque a pesar de haber sido él mismo quien pidiese al Pooka la ayuda, pues cada que Aster se le acercaba demasiado durante los entrenamientos, los nervios por dicha cercanía afloraban y de pronto se transformaba en una criatura torpe que lo único que hacía era suspirar y sudar ante la cercanía del objeto de su deseo.

¡Más que guerrero en entrenamiento actuaba como chiquilla enamorada! Y tal vez en parte fuese porque (y había luchado mucho consigo mismo para admitirlo) justo era eso lo que era; sin ser una chiquilla, claro estaba.

Y pues sí, estaba enamorado de E. Aster Bunnymund. Y simular batallas cuerpo a cuerpo no era exactamente la manera más sana de esconder sus sentimientos, pero con la amenaza de Pitchiner, no tenía muchas opciones.

De pronto un grito de advertencia.

\- ¡Jack!

Pero vino demasiado tarde. Un par de segundos después, ambos oponentes eran un revoltijo en el suelo, donde de alguna manera Jack había terminado bajo el cuerpo de Bunny, mientras que ambos se miraban a los ojos, sin aliento y sin saber que decir.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno hablaba, concentrándose apenas en respirar y aún sin sacar la mirada del otro.

Algo se retorció en las entrañas de Jack, y un calor viajó desde en medio de su estómago con camino al sur.

Las pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y los labios se secaron, y algo en su interior le gritó que no era suficiente, que ya no se resistiese más.

Y por primera vez, Jack se dejó llevar.

Lentamente colocó todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos, y utilizando sus antebrazos como punto de apoyo comenzó a elevarse lentamente, hasta sentir en sus labios el aliento cálido y errático del guerrero Pooka.

Cerrando los ojos terminó de recorrer el camino que le faltaba, hasta que sintió en sus labios el pelaje cálido del otro, y recorrió por medio de pequeños besos el mentón hasta llegar a la boca abierta e inmóvil de la criatura mágica, donde se arriesgó a dejar una suave y fría lluvia de pequeños besos.

Y continúo hasta que sintió al otro por fin reaccionar mediante un chillido y luego medio alejarse.

Aunque no demasiado.

Jack abrió los ojos y pudo observar a Bunny, a Aster, mirarlo de manera entre salvaje y asustada.

\- Ja- Jackie ¿Qué?....

Pero Jack no se sentía capaz de responder, no con palabras. Así que alzó un poco más su medio cuerpo superior con ayuda de sus antebrazos y volvió a depositar besos suaves en el morro del Pooka, quien pronto exhaló de manera nerviosa y pesada.

\- No tienes idea de lo que haces, mocoso.- dijo la criatura con un tinte de tristeza y desesperación en la voz, mientras que utilizaba una de sus patas delanteras para detener la lluvia de pequeños besos y mirar a Jack a los ojos.

El más joven observó entonces con detenimiento al objeto de sus afectos, y finalmente sonrió de manera entre cándida y traviesa, por fin decidiéndose a ponerle una voz a sus pensamientos, mientras mantenía a raya el nerviosismo.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no sé lo que hago? Soy un adulto Bunny, sé perfectamente lo que quiero, solo que hasta hace un momento estaba demasiado asustado para hacer algo al respecto. Hasta que me di cuenta que no era el único ¿O me equivoco? Me quieres ¿Cierto? Dime que no imagino lo que me dicen tus ojos.

\- Jack...

Pero el muchacho apenas y había comenzado, y no tenía pensado parar o rendirse.

Volvió a recostarse completamente contra el suelo y alzó la mano derecha, atreviéndose por fin a enredar los dedos en el pelaje cálido y, si... definitivamente suave, de la cabeza del Pooka. Acarició la base de las orejas y delineó las líneas más oscuras en el pelaje del otro. Bajó al morro y delineó la nariz y la boca, mientras sonreía de manera queda.

\- Mírame a los ojos y pídeme con sinceridad que me detenga, porque no deseas esto; y me detendré ¡Lo haré! Ni una palabra más al respecto.- Jack tragó nervioso... ¿Estaba arruinándolo? ¿Cierto?- Pero que sea porque realmente no me deseas Bunny, de lo contrario... Por favor... No me alejes de ti.

Aster aspiró profundo ¡Vaya que el chico tenía cojones!

¿Y decir que no deseaba aquello? No podía, no sin mentir.

Además, era cierto; Jack era ya un adulto en términos humanos, y comparar su edad en término de años humanos era ridículo ¡Los Pooka y los humanos envejecían a ritmos diferentes!

Aunque eso también suponía pensar que aunque le llevaba varias décadas de vida al joven hechicero, posiblemente lo iba a sobrevivir por varios años ¿Iba a dejar que ese aspecto le quitase posibles décadas de felicidad? Sobre todo cuando al ritmo de vida actual, uno nunca sabía si sus días terminarían con tranquilidad en la vejez o atravesado por una flecha en medio de un campo de batalla.

No, no valía la pena pensar en todo aquello. No valía la pena negarse a aquello que más se deseaba, a compartir una vida en común con otra persona, cuando la otra mitad de la ecuación estaba mucho más que dispuesta.

Así que finalmente, con una exhalación algo nerviosa, Aster emitió una pequeña sonrisa y relajándose, juntó su rostro al de Jack, hasta que ambas frentes chocaron.

La sonrisa de Jack era deslumbrante ¿Cómo rehusarse a aquello?

\- No puedo Jackie, no puedo negarme aunque lo intente... Ya no más. Tú ganas, lo admito.- se alejó un poco para mirar al humano a los ojos- Te quiero... te quiero.

Cuando Jack se lanzó en ese pequeño espacio entre ambos, a abrazarlo y terminar de arrastrarlo al suelo con él para llenarlo de besos en todo el rostro, Aster no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír ante la reacción adorable e infantil de su hechicero.

Y que bien se sentía pensar así, 'Su' hechicero. Jack ahora era suyo y de nadie más.

Y pensando en eso.

\- Jackie- dijo deteniéndose un poco mientras a la vez devolvía un par de besos y acariciaba el pálido rostro con cariño- Creo que lo mejor será entrar a la cabaña.- esbozó una mueca mientras arrugaba la nariz- El patio trasero de la casa no es exactamente el mejor lugar para este tipo de actividades, mocoso; no estoy muy interesado que digamos en el exhibicionismo.

Ante lo último, dicho casi con un gruñido, Jack se deshizo en pequeñas risas ¡Bunny era un viejo gruñón! Pero, era SU viejo gruñón.

Con gusto se dejó alzar en brazos por el Pooka luego de que éste se pusiese de pie, y se arrebujó alegre en el calor del pelaje y los ropajes de la criatura, cuando de nuevo la voz de Aster lo sacó de su pequeña burbuja, preocupándolo un poco debido al tinte un tanto serio que de pronto se mostró ante el susurro de un simple 'Jack'.

\- ¿Si Bunny?

\- Has... ¿Has estado? ¿Antes?... ¿Alguna vez has tenido relaciones con una criatura? ¿O con un macho? ¿Hombre?...- la mirada preocupada sobre su persona casi lo saca de onda.

Jack se mordió el labio nervioso.

¿Relaciones? Hasta hace 15 minutos ni siquiera había sido besado, ni que hablar de sexo.

Ni mujeres, ni hombres, ni humanos, ni criaturas.

Chico encerrado en una torre desde los 12 años ¿De acuerdo?

Pero no podía ir y decirle aquello a su, dentro de poco, amante; o que además todo toque realizado sobre su cuerpo había sido hecho por él mismo, y que si aquello se había incrementado desde llegase a la aldea, se debía principalmente a la cantidad casi absurda de sueños calientes en los que el Pooka era partícipe.

Pero algo debió revelar su rostro, o tal vez fue su sonrojo; porque antes de entrar a la cabaña, Aster se detuvo y aplastando un poco las orejas contra su cráneo y suspirando otro tanto, adoptó una postura de evidente resignación.

\- No te preocupes Jackie, lo tomaremos con calma. Iremos a tu ritmo, cariño.

Muy bien, quitando el hecho de que todo en su interior casi se había derretido al ser llamado 'cariño', el resto no le gustó ¡Ni un poquito!

¿Esperar? ¿Él?

¡Por favor! ¡21 y virgen! ¡Y en los brazos del protagonista de sus sueños húmedos!

Jack gruñó y se las arregló para bajar de los brazos de Bunny con gracia y facilidad, algo que un año y pocos meses atrás no hubiese ni soñado, y que ahora era tan fácil como respirar; y colocándose frente al Pooka y sacando valor y atrevimiento de quien sabe el cielo donde, se pegó todo lo que pudo al cuerpo del guerrero y coló manos algo torpes bajo la túnica del susodicho, yendo incluso hasta el punto de colocar la derecha por sobre el saco de piel que de momento no guardaba tan bien el miembro casi erecto de la criatura, y que incluso en aquellos momentos cobraba aún mayor interés en lo que sucedía, literalmente, a su alrededor; todo mientras que Jack miraba a Bunny de una manera que conjugaba seriedad y lujuria.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no deseo ir con calma? ¿Y que pasa si mi ritmo se ajusta más a una carrera?- preguntó de manera retadora.

Y bueno, como que aquello 'tal vez' pudo ser demasiado, porque de pronto Bunny, que en un primer instante había mirado a Jack confundido cuando el joven hechicero bajó de sus brazos, y luego sorprendido al sentir las manos frías sobre su pelaje y el aliento fresco a la altura de su barbilla; ahora lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas, mientras el aliento salía caliente y entrecortado de su boca.

Estaba excitado, y el poco control que guardaba sobre sus acciones a las justas y le alcanzó para levantar de nuevo a Jack entre sus brazos, y robarle el aire con una especie de beso largo y profundo, mientras se las arreglaba para entrar a la cabaña por la puerta posterior.

Y los sonidos que salieron luego de la cabaña fueron lo suficientemente explícitos como para que a ninguno de los adultos de la aldea le quedase duda alguna de lo que sucedía.

Así que, cuando al día siguiente un algo cansado pero bastante relajado E. Aster Bunnymund salió de la cabaña para conseguir algo de pan, leche y fruta fresca para el desayuno, fue casi una necesidad que fuese recibido por un bastante serio Nicholas Saint North, quien prácticamente lo obligó a escuchar lo que le iba a pasar si al joven Jack le sucedía alguna cosa por culpa del Pooka; discurso que perdió todo su significado cuando casi de inmediato Toothiana lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y lo felicitó, al tiempo que más de un aldeano que pasaba por allí señalaba con voz aburrida que 'Ya iba siendo hora' o 'Menos mal y la tensión entre esos dos se resolvió', junto a otras frases similares.

Bunny no sabía ni donde meterse, y fue un milagro que llegase con el desayuno a casa, donde un Jack remolón lo recibió con un beso en el morro y algo de avena recién hecha.

Y de pronto, para ambos, la vida no podía ser más perfecta.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Poco más de un año después

Jack y Viento sorteaban con gracia y maestría el camino que los llevaba de vuelta a la aldea, y Jack no veía la hora de llegar y arrebujarse en los brazos de Bunny.

Había estado 4 días fuera de la aldea, siendo que un halcón había llegado hasta Toothiana, avisándole sobre un envío de parte de sus hermanas, y por supuesto Jack fue a buscarlo. y por lo general el viaje ida y vuelta eran 5 días, teniendo en cuenta que jinete y corcel se quedaban a descansar; pero ni Jack ni Viento lo necesitaban, no cuando el viaje de un punto al otro les tomaba apenas unos minutos, y el resto de esos días Jack se la había pasado entrenando su magia en los vastos descampados helados.

Decir que había mejorado era poco, se había vuelto casi letal en su técnica.

Pero aun así no le había dicho nada a Bunny, o a Nick, o a nadie; y eso lo hacía sentir culpable. En especial en lo referente a su Aster, quien no solo le entregaba todo su amor, tiempo y cuidados; sino que además seguía entrenándolo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y ni que decir de haber pronunciado palabra alguna sobre su verdadera identidad. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, un gran peso se instauraba sobre sus hombros, pero el miedo a ser rechazado era demasiado grande.

Más todo pensamiento fue erradicado de su mente al llegar a la aldea y saludar a los primeros que se cruzaban en su camino. Entre risas y juegos se dirigió a la cabaña de la familia Saint North y sonrió contento al encontrar allí dentro no solo a Nick, Toothiana y las niñas; sino también a su amado Pooka.

\- ¡Jack! ¿Ya de vuelta? ¿Y mi recado?- preguntó Tooth ansiosa, volando literalmente a su encuentro.

Jack emitió una risita y produjo un paquete de mediano tamaño de entre las alforjas de cuero que ahora traía al hombro.

\- Todo suyo, milady.

Tooth sonrió y luego prácticamente desapareció en un suspiro, con sus niñas detrás.

Jack volvió a soltar un par de risitas ante aquello. Toothiana siempre se comportaba como una niña cuando el recado que venía era de parte de su familia.

Tras tranquilizarse un poco, el joven hechicero se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Aster y Nick.

\- ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó curioso, a lo que Nick le mostró un libro con retratos.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo Jack; estaba pidiéndole a Bunny que hiciese tu retrato para añadirlo al libro ¿Da?

\- ¿El libro? ¿Qué libro?- preguntó el muchacho cada vez más curioso.

Nick entonces hinchó el pecho.

\- El libro donde solo llegan los retratos de los mejores estudiantes de la aldea, así como la historia de sus poderes, avances, logros y demás.

Jack miró a Nick un poco alucinado.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Me quieres poner a mí?- preguntó de pronto de manera tímida.

\- ¡Da!- respondió Nick alegre.

\- Te lo has ganado, Jackie.- agregó Aster.

Jack estaba sin palabras, y no fue hasta que Aster le preguntó si quería dar un vistazo al libro, que alguno de los tres se movió.

Pronto Nick comenzó a señalar, uno por uno, a partir de la primera página, a los que habían formado y formaban parte de la historia mágica de la aldea, tomándose su tiempo en cada uno e hinchando el pecho al llegar a la mención de su retrato, uno donde se veía mucho más joven.

Jack no pudo evitar reír a costa del líder, así como no se contuvo a la hora de lanzar piropos y frases de doble sentido cuando retrocedieron para ver la hoja de Bunny una vez más, antes de continuar con quien seguía a Nicholas.

Aunque toda la travesura se le borró de un plumazo al llegar a cierto retrato de una dama de cabellos violáceos claros.

En realidad se quedó demasiado quieto para gusto de los otros presentes.

\- ¿Jackie?

\- Quién... ¿Quién es ella?

Nick miró el retrato con un aire casi paternal.

\- ¡Ah! ¡La bella Katrina Frost! La ilusionista, la historiadora. Una hechicera particularmente poderosa... y amable. Salió de la aldea hace muchos años en busca de su propia historia, nunca volvió.

Jack cerró los ojos un momento, tomando aire y los abrió una vez más.

\- F-¿Frost?

\- Sep. Hija de Jockul Frosti, lo pasamos hace varias páginas ¿Recuerdas? Ella se cambió un poco el nombre familiar, aduciendo que así sonaba mejor.- respondió Bunny con una sonrisa.

Jack volvió a cerrar los ojos y aspiró profundo, pero ni así pudo evitar el sollozo que escapó de su garganta.

\- ¿Copo de nieve? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el Pooka de pronto preocupado.

Jack abrió los ojos y delineó con un dedo las facciones del retrato.

\- No lo sabía, ella nunca me lo dijo...

\- ¿Katrina? ¿La has visto?- preguntó Nick de pronto- ¿Dónde está?- añadió, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Aster.

\- Falleció... hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo aún era un niño.

\- ¿Katrina? ¿Muerta?- Nick se sentó de manera pesada- No tenía idea.- dijo apesadumbrado.

Las lágrimas resbalaron libres por sus mejillas, igual que en las de Jack.

\- Pero ¿Que pasó?

Jack ahogó un sollozo.

\- Enfermó, y no mejoró. Luego... luego se fue.

Aster lo rodeó con un brazo en busca de confortarlo.

\- Ya pasó, Escarcha. Traquilo.- besó su cabello- ¿La conociste bien?

Jack bajó la mirada.

\- Era mi madre...

~.~.~.~.~.~

Aster besó una vez más la pálida mano que sostenía entre sus patas delanteras, sin obtener respuesta alguna del muchacho frente a él, tal y como había venido sucediendo durante la última hora desde que hubiese logrado sacarlo de la cabaña de Nick y lo llevase a la de ambos, tras lo cual se sentó en una silla de la cocina y le hizo una bebida caliente que casi y le obligó a tomar; cosa que el chico al final hizo de manera prácticamente automática.

Bunny hasta se decidió a dejarlo a solas, diciendo justo eso tras levantarse y besar su cabeza; pero el firme agarre sobre su muñeca derecha por parte de Jack dijo más que mil palabras, tras lo que Aster optó por quedarse al lado de su pareja.

Pero el silencio no era lo usual en su Jack, y la verdad era que estaba sumamente preocupado por todo lo que sucedía en aquellos instantes.

Y en esas estaba, cuando el silencio por fin fue roto.

\- Nunca dijo nada. Cambié cuando ella murió... pero yo no sentí cambio alguno, y ahora sé por qué. Yo no cambié, solo se desvaneció su ilusión ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Bunny tragó con dificultad ¿Así que eso era lo que rondaba la cabeza de su Escarcha?

\- Es lo más probable.- respondió en voz baja.

Jack asintió, mientras que los pensamientos en su cabeza lo lo llevaban a revelar su secreto más grande hasta el momento; pero ¿No habían sido los secretos de su madre los que lo llevaron a ser encerrado? ¿A escaparse? Los secretos no traían nada bueno, y era hora de enfrentar los suyos.

Aunque eso pudiese significar perder la vida que se había hecho en la aldea... perder a sus amigos, su nueva familia.

Perder a Aster...

Pero al mal paso, darle prisa.

\- Jack Frost... Suena tan raro.- susurró entonces, aún sin mirar a su pareja.

Aster alzó una pata y acarició la fría mejilla.

\- ¿Luego de ser 'Solo Jack'?- preguntó tratando de alegrar un poco el ambiente.

El aludido tragó y alzó la vista, fijando su mirada en la del Pooka.

Allí estaba la entrada que esperaba.

\- Luego de ser Jackson Overland los primeros 20 años de mi vida.

El silencio cayó pesado sobre ambos, envolviéndolos.

Jack volvió a desviar la mirada.

Bunny recordó los sucesos del año anterior y cerró los ojos ante la grandeza de lo que acababa de escuchar.

'Jackson Overland', el príncipe fugitivo. Quien estuvo cautivo por casi una década en una torre del castillo de Burgess; a quien el reino aún buscaba... 

El Pooka abrió los ojos de nuevo.

\- Katrina... ¿La reina Katherine?

Los ojos de Jack volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras asentía.

La mente de Bunny casi explotaba ante la información.

Pero por sobre todo, un pensamiento predominaba; y lo mejor sería exteriorizarlo de una vez antes de que la mente de Jack volase más allá en su miseria.

\- Jack Frost suena bien después de todo, Escarcha; mucho más que Jackson Overland.

No, no iba a permitirlo.

\- Sin embargo...

No iba a dejar que nadie lo alejase de él, ni siquiera el mismo Jack.

\- Jack Bunnymund suena mucho mejor ¿No te parece?

Jack jadeó. Bunny se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Jack, abrazándolo, pegándose a él, aspirando su aroma.

\- Eres mío Jackie... así como yo soy tuyo. No voy a dejar que nadie te aleje de mi, no después de haber tardado tanto en encontrarte, menos por algo sobre lo que no tienes ningún control, como la identidad de tu madre, o la familia en la cual naciste.

Jack aspiró profundo y exhaló de manera errática, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que ese peso por fin se disolviese de encima de sus hombros.

Y entonces, por fin esa noche lloró entre los brazos de su amante todo lo que le faltaba por llorar, y se durmió en la seguridad del calor del Pooka.

Y luego, al día siguiente, la pareja decidió conservar en secreto el linaje real de Jack.

\- No es asunto de nadie más que de nosotros, compañero.- señaló Aster con severidad.

Jack asintió y aceptó.

Un secreto entre dos ya no era tan pesado.

Aunque aún le quedaban unos cuantos, y el valor para revelarlos lo había abandonado.

 

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Subo este capítulo, aunque la verdad ya tengo todo el fic hecho; pero llevo con el capítulo final terminado en mis hojas de borrador a mano desde hace un mes y medio, y nunca terminaba de pasarlo a la computadora. Lo sé, soy una desgracia. El próximo capítulo ya subo lo que falta, y con suerte lo hago pronto.

Y bien, sé que a nadie le interesa, pero me metí a estudiar Post-grado y el tiempo me falta, por favor no crean que se va a quedar así. En serio tengo el capítulo terminado a mano, solo tengo que pasarlo.

De antemano, muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero que este mini adelanto haya sido de su agrado.

Un poco de smut, que ya hacía falta; otro tanto de h/c que no es que haya querido del todo ponerlo, es que la historia va así.

En fin ¡Muchas gracias amantes del Jackrabbit por leer!

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

**Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias**


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: El mensajero, un espíritu aventurero**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** The Rise of the Guardians fue una película realizada por DreamWorks Animation y distribuida por Paramount Pictures. Se basó en la serie de novelas The Guardians of Childhood propiedad intelectual de William Joyce. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, además de presentar furry; por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** A todos mis lectores Jackrabbit; gracias por todos los ánimos que me dan con los fics que publico de esta pareja. Y aunque esté con más de un año de atraso, feliz Jackrabbit week 2017 para todos. 

En fin, enjoy the story please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo III**

**Algunos meses después**

Jack regresaba de uno de sus viajes de recojo de paquetes/ida a las zonas fría a seguir entrenando; y estaba metido por completo en sus propios pensamientos, dejando que fuese Viento quien guiase el camino en un galopar no tan apurado.

Mucho había sucedido y Aster había sido el apoyo para el helado hechicero en todos y cada uno de los aspectos en los que Jack pudiese pensar, y la verdad sentirse acompañado era un regalo que el muchacho no cambiaba por nada.

Sonrió ante aquello último y se dispuso a correr a la aldea junto a Viento de una vez por todas, cuando el distintivo sonido de alguien pidiendo ayuda lo hizo frenar en seco.

Y aunque la voz de Bunny vino como relámpago a su mente, exigiéndole que no se arroje a la loca a ayudar porque podría ser una trampa; Jack no vaciló un segundo en cambiar su dirección y galopar lo más rápido posible.

Lo que encontró fue a un grupo de aquellos guardias sombra atacando a una criatura... un 'Kitsune', una especie de zorro según lo que le habían explicado Nicholas y Aster, perteneciente a las tribus de Oriente si mal no recordaba.

Y para colmo, se lo veía en un estado deplorable.

Cayado en mano, Jack tomó a los guardias por asalto y los derrotó fácilmente, llegando hasta donde se encontraba la criatura caída.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Resiste amigo! Ya estás a salvo... ¡Te llevaré con Bunny y Nick, ellos sabrán como curar tus heridas!- señaló el hechicero con desesperación mientras evaluaba la mejor manera de poner al caído sobre Viento y llevarlo a la aldea sin causarle más daño.

La criatura alzó una garra señalando hacia su izquierda.

\- A... yuda...- murmuró casi sin fuerzas.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Si te voy a ayudar! Solo dame un segundo...

El otro lo volvió a interrumpir con su mala pronunciación del lenguaje local mezclado con un tono de urgencia.

\- Cu-eva... a-ayuda...- señaló nuevamente antes de perder la conciencia del todo y quedar laxo entre los brazos del muchacho.

Jack miró un poco atontado entonces en la dirección señalada, y con mucho cuidado y mucha curiosidad caminó lentamente hacia la entrada de la cueva.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó con cautela, afinando el oído en busca de una respuesta y apretando el cayado en la mano.

Respuesta que llegó en forma de un hipido.

El sonido guió los ojos del hechicero hasta la fuente del mismo, y al hacerlo una exclamación de sorpresa fue todo lo que Jack Frost de Bunnymund fue capaz de emitir.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¡Mensajero a la vista!- fue el aviso que el guardia de turno dio al ver el blanco corcel y su jinete a la distancia- ¡Hay alguien más con él!- señaló el mismo, tomando una lanza al notar el cargamento extra en el corcel, del tamaño de un casi adulto y corriendo al encuentro del recién llegado.

Por supuesto Aster apareció casi de inmediato al lado del guardia, dejándolo fácilmente atrás a los segundos al dirigirse hacia su pareja.

\- ¡Ayuda!- gritó Jack, y definitivamente no ayudó a calmar los nervios de nadie.

Aunque al llegar, y por fin tasar la situación, Aster, al igual que los otros aldeanos que habían salido, pararon en seco.

Jack no solo sujetaba a un Kitsune herido e inconsciente, sino que además se las arreglaba para que otros dos no cayesen del todo.

Dos niños.

Un pequeño cachorro de Kitsune, y un...

\- ¿Es ese un bebé Pooka?- preguntó Toothiana mirando la escena como si estuviese soñando.

Y la verdad a Jack aquello no le importó en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Se desangra!- exclamó desesperado, haciendo que aquella especie de trance se disipara de inmediato.

Nicholas y los dos guardias de turno desmontaron al herido, llevándolo al interior de la cabaña del jefe de la aldea para atenderlo; en tanto que Toothiana trataba de despegar a los niños de Jack.

Y tratar es la palabra clave aquí.

El pequeño Kitsune, apenas un cachorro, se negó rotundamente a salir de los brazos de su salvador, hundiendo con más determinación el hocico entre los ropajes del hechicero de cabello blanco.

Y al parecer, si el zorrito se negaba, el bebé decidió hacer lo mismo; llegando incluso al llanto con tal de no ser separado del adulto que lo llevaba en brazos.

Toothiana miró al joven hechicero con impotencia.

Jack decidió que abrazar a los niños no era tan malo, aun cuando necesitaran un cambio de ropa urgente.

Aster tragó saliva con dificultad; pues aunque no era el momento, la escena le mostraba de pronto un deseo que no sabía que tenía.

Y luego, cuando Jack metió a los niños a la cabaña de Saint North y Nicholas hacía hasta lo imposible para salvar al herido con la ayuda de un par de hechiceros sanadores y del mismo Aster; en medio de la espera, Jack se dio cuenta que ya era hora de dejar de tener secretos, porque lo que callaba estaba lastimando a otros.

Y aquello se corroboró cuando varias interminables horas después, el grupo salió derrotado y cabizbajo, señalando así que el general Pitchiner había cobrado otra víctima; la cual esta vez dejaba a los niños, ahora limpios, alimentados y dormidos entre sus brazos, sin que el que era originalmente su protector.

¡Fácilmente pudieron ser dos víctimas más y nadie se hubiese enterado!

Solo esperaba que lo perdonaran por ocultar no solo su linaje, sino la extensión de su magia y el hecho de que el general era un hechicero oscuro.

El muchacho aspiró profundamente, y evitando mirar Aster, le dirigió a Nicholas la palabra señalando con el tono de voz que lo que iba a decir era importante, lo suficiente como para que solo el alto mando de las aldeas mágicas estuviese presente.

Y todo comenzó con un...

\- Hay algo que debo decirles.

Y fue, definitivamente, la conversación más difícil y aterrorizante de su vida. Y no, el apoyo constante de Aster no ayudó del todo, no cuando era su consciencia su principal verdugo.

Y sin embargo no solo sobrevivió, sino que no fue echado. De entre todos los presentes, Nicholas, Toothiana y Sanderson se mostraron comprensivos, aunque un poco dolidos. Y Aster... Aster pidió disculpas por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno como para ser su apoyo ¡Como si eso tuviese algún sentido!

Y Jack se sintió como un maldito perro.

Pero como todo en esta vida, lo iba a superar.

Y se iba a reivindicar.

Iniciando por tomar responsabilidad por los cachorros sobrevivientes.

Y tal vez si no hubiese estado revolcándose en su miseria, hubiese notado el brillo en los ojos de Aster al anunciar aquello.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Algunas semanas después**

\- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Clover, deja eso!- se apuró Jack a tomar al bebé entre sus brazos, evitando que se llevase el pedazo de carne del almuerzo de Keichi, el pequeño Kitsune, a la boca.

Una carta entre los ropajes del fallecido había revelado el nombre del pequeño Pooka, mientras que el Kitsune había musitado el suyo propio tras 9 días de silencio, haciendo que Jack respirase aliviado al oírlo hablar. 

Y el problema inmediato se dio porque el cachorro de Kitsune no reconoció el idioma local en su momento, pero estaba aprendiendo.

\- ¿Otra vez intentando negar su naturaleza herbívora?

Jack se envaró, no habiendo notado el regreso de Aster a la cabaña debido al episodio recién acontecido, gruñendo bajito al momento en que el pequeño Clover se inclinó hacia el recién llegado, aún en los brazos del hechicero, y se perdía en su balbuceo favorito.

\- Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da.

Obvio era el hecho de que el bebé había estado aprendiendo a hablar y caminar cuando se dio el ataque en su aldea, mismo que lo dejó huérfano y propició al Kitsune a llevarselo con él y su hijo en busca de refugio; así como notorio el hecho de que el bebé relacionaba al Pooka macho de la cabaña con su padre.

Jack dio un paso atrás.

\- Lo siento.- murmuró esquivando la mirada de su pareja, con quien por cierto no tenía intimidad desde aquél día en que se soltó toda la sopa.

Aster gruñó por lo bajo. La situación se le había salido de las patas ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Jack entendiese que no estaba molesto?

Un poco entristecido ante la necesidad de secretismo de parte de su dolor de cabeza personal, pues si ¿Pero molesto? ¡No! No lo estaba, en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo y al parecer, tratar de que Jack se diese cuenta por sí mismo era una opción fuera de la situación actual.

Tal vez era hora de un acercamiento más directo. De manera inmediata. Sacando a los niños de en medio de la próxima conversación a llevarse a cabo.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó ligero al bebé, aun cuando por dentro estaba en extremo tenso.

Pero estiró las manos y tomó al pequeño Pooka de los brazos de su príncipe fugitivo, quien se quedó casi paralizado ante el repentino movimiento.

Por su parte Aster dejó con gusto que le babearan un poco la oreja derecha, antes de acariciar con el mentón la cabeza del bebé y depositarlo en la silla alta que Toothiana le había dado a Jack en 'préstamo', puesto que ninguna de sus niñas necesitaba ya de ella.

\- Ey, Keichi ¿Lo vigilas un rato?- preguntó con lentitud al zorrito, quien con un poco de aprehensión asintió tras algo de duda.

La suave caricia de la garra de Aster entre las orejas del cachorro, dejó al Kitsune igual de paralizado que a Jack ante la sorpresa inicial, aunque pronto empinaba la cabeza en busca de un poco más de afecto.

Aster suspiró, pensando que debió de haber tomado la decisión de actuar mucho antes.

Se dio media vuelta, tomó a Jack del brazo y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia la puerta que daba al patio de atrás.

\- Necesitamos hablar, Jackie.- fue toda la advertencia antes de salir.

Algunos gritos, lágrimas, besos, súplicas de perdón, abrazos y una buena conversación después; por fin Aster podía respirar tranquilo.

Y la próxima vez que tuviesen un problema, hablar era la solución; en especial porque ahora ya no eran solo ellos dos.

Y de pronto, Aster se dio cuenta...

¡Era papá!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Seis años después**

Muchas cosas habían sucedido durante los últimos años, desde que Jack desplegara toda la información que tenía; iniciando por la formación de un ejército conformado por miembros de todas las aldeas mágicas ocultas, el que se dedicaba no solo a proteger a cada uno de los ciudadanos de las mismas, sino que gracias a un misterioso informante de nuestro mensajero favorito, incluso se adelantaba a los planes del general, a quien habían hecho quedar por los suelos en más de una ocasión. Y aunque solo Aster y Nicholas conocían la identidad de dicho informante, tras los numerosos aciertos, ya se tomaba cada mensaje (que llegaba vía paloma, halcón o lechuza) como información de alta prioridad.

Y continuando con los grandes cambios, la ampliación de la familia había sido el más grande de todos tanto en la vida de Aster como de Jack.

Ninguno se imaginó siquiera desear tanto lo que ahora tenían, por lo menos no hasta que dicha familia estuvo delante de ambos, al tiempo que dejaban las discusiones detrás.

Decir que la paternidad había resultado se la aventura más grande de sus vidas era decir poco.

Y afortunadamente, con el ritmo en extremo lento de crecimiento y envejecimiento tanto de ambas especies de criaturas milenarias, como del mismo hechicero ahora acoplado en su núcleo mágico al resto de los integrantes de la manada; en esos 6 años, los niños apenas y habían desarrollado un poco, lo equivalente a pocos meses humanos, siendo los sucesos más importantes el que Keichi aprendiese y dominase el idioma, mientras que Clover había pasado de caminar tramos cortos con pasos inseguros, a saltar largas distancias sin son ni dirección, por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo; además de incrementar su 'variado' léxico, que inicialmente se componía por '¡No!', 'Hmmmm' y 'Da', con 'Ki' para Keichi, 'Pa' para Jack, 'Nunu' para cuando tenía sueño, y 'Titi' para el Pooka de trapo que un día Aster le confeccionó al pequeño. Y por supuesto 'Bum Bum' como sobrenombre extra para Aster, debido a que Jack llamaba 'Bunny' a su 'Da' de manera seguida, por no decir siempre.

Decir que Jack y Aster hinchaban el pecho como un par de pavo reales era decir poco.

Y por supuesto, el resto de las rutinas diarias del par de padres se había ajustado también a paso lento, pero seguro.

Jack, una vez superados los problemas iniciales, había retomado su labor como mensajero entre las aldeas (lo cual con el tiempo había tomado mayor importancia tras la formación del ejercito); aunque por supuesto con dos niños esperándolo en casa y el hecho de que la verdadera velocidad de Viento para ir de un lugar a otro ya no era un secreto, sus retornos eran mucho más rápidos.

Mientras que Aster había encontrado en el pequeño Keichi un adorable e inesperado aprendiz, quien una vez sobrepuesto al natural temor de estar en un ambiente nuevo, pronto mostró interés por las labores de su nuevo padre Pooka, desde la recolección de ingredientes tanto en el bosque como en la parcela donde Aster mantenía sus cultivos de hierbas; hasta la elaboración de pócimas y ungüentos, pasando por el diagnóstico y cuidado de los cultivos del poblado, y acompañando con inusitado interés las horas de lectura y escritura que formaban parte del itinerario del guerrero, cosa que Aster hacía ahora leyéndolo todo en voz alta, para deleite del pequeño zorro.

Aster se sentía en la nube 7 ¡Un hijo suyo iba a continuar su legado! Porque Keichi era suyo, al igual que Clover; y al diablo las diferencias entre una especie y otra o el hecho de que no hubiese intervenido para nada en ninguna de las concepciones. Y toda la maldita aldea lo sabía ¡Demonios! Era algo que incluso se sabía en otras aldeas, porque desde el primer indicio de interés por parte del cachorro, el mayor no había sido capaz de cerrar la boca para dejar de señalar lo bien que el zorrito había hecho tal observación, o lo rápido que había encontrado cual ingrediente gracias a sus agudos sentidos de olfato, vista y oído.

Jack sonreía como un loco cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar así.

Si, la vida de padres les había sentado bien a ambos, tanto en los días tranquilos como en los agitados, los buenos y los malos; con llantos y risas, con travesuras, días de fiebre, peleas, reconciliaciones y tantas cosas más.

Y categorizando así las cosas, la mañana de ese día había sido tranquila, con Jack saliendo y volviendo en una diligencia rápida; con Clover un poco fastidiado hasta volver a los brazos de papá Jack, mientras que Keichi y Aster se dedicaban a hacer la limpieza de la cabaña y preparar la comida; en tanto que el Pooka mayor planeaba mentalmente las lecciones del Kitsune para los siguientes días.

Si, un día normal como cualquier otro.

Hasta que una de las pequeñas pero confiables orejas de Keichi, detectó un sonido que lo llevó a mirar por la ventana y divisar un ave con una conocida cinta en la pata.

\- Papá Bunny.- llamó la atención del mayor más cercano a él, tanto con la voz como jalando uno de los extremos de la túnica del Pooka, para luego señalar hacia el ave posada en el alféizar de la ventana.

\- ¡Jack!- llamó entonces el Pooka suave pero firme, haciendo que el hechicero levantase la mirada del juguetón bebé en su regazo y se uniese a los observadores del ave.

En un par de movimientos ya le había dado el bebé a su pareja y estaba frente al ave, sacando la nota de la pata y leyéndola con prontitud.

Allí se iba su día tranquilo, y de paso la tranquilidad de toda la semana. Miró a Aster con seriedad.

\- De alguna manera, han dado con la ubicación aproximada de la aldea de Sanderson. El ejército completo del general Pitchiner va a atacar mañana al amanecer, ya han comenzado a movilizarse.

Aster gruñó.

\- Entonces supongo que el día ha llegado. Avisemos a los otros.

Jack asintió mientras tomaba de nuevo a Clover entre sus brazos y lo acomodaba antes de crear un pequeño copo de hielo y sujetarlo mágicamente a la pata del ave, la que inmediatamente alzó vuelo y se alejó de la mirada de la pareja.

Al parecer la preparación del almuerzo tendría que esperar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El rey miró las sombras que se alineaban una a una en la absoluta oscuridad que se da siempre antes del amanecer, confiando en que esta vez las cosas irían a su favor.

Estaba cansado y la amenaza que criaturas y hechiceros representaban hacia su familia era algo contra lo que apenas y tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Nunca olvidaría las últimas palabras de su amada Katherine.

_*Un hechicero oscuro me hizo esto. Nuestros hijos y sus descendientes estarán siempre en peligro mientras esa magia oscura exista ¡Qué no alcance a nuestro Jackson!*_

Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, igual perdió a su hijo.

Pero aún estaba Emma, quien esperaba a su primer hijo. Su primer nieto.

Aquello debería de llenarlo de gozo, y sin embargo solo le creaba preocupación y no solo por la posibilidad de que su futuro nieto o nieta presente rasgos mágicos, sino porque tanto la princesa como el príncipe consorte, su esposo James, se encontraban allí en el campo de batalla, en el campamento instalado al borde de la zona que pronto sería un campo bélico.

Ahora bien, de James lo entendía. Era el deber de un príncipe el estar presente ¿Pero la princesa?

\- Mi señor, los hombres ya están alineados. Iniciaremos a su señal.- fue lo dicho de pronto por el general, quien casi de la nada se había materializado a su lado.

¡Había estado demasiado metido en sus pensamientos!

Por supuesto, no dejó que aquél desliz se notase.

\- Comenzaremos ante los primeros rayos de luz.- respondió el rey, pues lo último que deseaba era darle ventaja a la magia oscura.

\- Como milord lo desee.- fue la respuesta.

Así que esperaron, hasta que la noche comenzó a retroceder, y el día hizo su entrada.

Y por supuesto que no esperaban la repentina aparición de un grupo de criaturas y hechiceros en medio del campo.

Aquello puso en alerta inmediata a todo el ejército.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- preguntó el rey azorado, pero no tuvo tiempo para continuar, pues la profunda y atronadora voz del que parecía ser el líder se dejó escuchar.

\- ¡Rey Overland! ¡Mi nombre es Nicholas Saint North! ¡Y junto a mí se encuentran todos y cada uno de los jefes de las aldeas de seres que ha perseguido durante los últimos años, por razones que desconocemos!- hizo una pausa, miró con severidad al hombre, aún a la distancia, y continuó- ¡Sin embargo, estamos dispuestos a hablar con usted y revolver lo que deba resolverse, sin necesidad de toda esta violencia sin sentido!... ¡Es su decisión!

El rey parpadeó confundido ¿Hablar?

Extraño, esa era una posibilidad que no se había planteado... Tal vez...

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensarlo, pues luego de un gruñido, el general Pitchiner actuó en su lugar.

\- ¡¿Hablar?! ¡¿Tan desesperados están?!- una mueca grotesca se formó en su rostro- ¡Pues tienen razones para ello! ¡ATAQUEN!

\- ¡General!- fue la protesta del soberano, pero era demasiado tarde.

El ejército se fue sobre el pequeño grupo... que de pronto ya no era tan pequeño.

¡Eran cientos! Criaturas, hechiceros y brujas que luchaban con una maestría que solo puede provenir de una larga preparación.

¡Así no se suponía que serían las cosas!

Pero ya no había nada que hacer, la batalla había comenzado y ante la nueva realidad, el rey estaba seguro de que sería una masacre.

Pero para su sorpresa... no fue así.

Por algún motivo, y a pesar de los feroces ataques, ninguno de sus soldados estaba siendo aniquilado. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la guardia personal del general, los cuales estaban siendo golpeados, electrocutados, incinerados y hasta congelados sin piedad. Esto último, en especial, por obra del extraño hechicero cubierto con una capa y que a pesar de la distancia, se lo podía distinguir descalzo y absolutamente ágil, haciendo piruetas sobre su montura blanca, al grado de que más que cabalgar, parecía estar volando entre las filas del rey.

Y no fue hasta que el general gruño un ¡Frost!, que el rey dilucidó de quien se trataba.

Ni más ni menos que el misterioso hechicero helado, Jack Frost; quien llevaba años saboteando al general.

Por sus movimientos y destreza, ahora entendía el por qué.

Pero en líneas generales, la verdad es que la batalla no se inclinaba a favor del reino; y ni aún con James, el esposo de Emma, batallando con todo el ímpetu de su juventud, parecía que el ejército real pudiese remontar y voltear el claro futuro resultado de la batalla. Prueba era que James no lograba dar muerte a nadie. El rey suspiró tan solo esperando el desenlace de todo.

Por su parte Pitchiner estaba como enloquecido.

¡¿Cómo demonios se habían enterado del ataque?! ¡Un traidor! ¡Tenía que haber un traidor entre las filas del reino!

Pero aun sabiéndolo, y aun siendo capaz de cambiar el rumbo de la batalla, no podía atacar con todo su poder ¡No delante del rey! ¡URGH!

Tendría que ser una retirada entonces, y esperar hasta una próxima oportunidad; eso luego de capturar al traidor, claro estaba.

¡Que humillante!

Sin embargo, el general de pronto notó un patrón en el comportamiento del escurridizo hechicero Frost, quien una y otra vez volvía entre ataques que simulaban más un alegre baile, al lado del único Pooka del grupo. Y por los ligeros toques íntimos, seguro eran amantes ¡Perfecto!

Sin dudarlo hizo que Pesadilla, su montura, enfilase contra el Pooka, apenas y notó a la pareja volver a separarse; todo mientras preparaba la espada. Si se iba a retirar, iba a hacerlo dejando una profunda herida en ese hechicero insufrible.

Y todo hubiese sido perfecto, si se exceptuase el hecho de que el príncipe James lo detuvo de manera precisa.

Pitchiner estalló en cólera.

\- ¡TÚ!- rugió embravecido- ¡Tú eres el traidor! ¡Tú le avisaste a estos infelices del ataque!

Y el mundo de pronto se detuvo, cuando ante aquellas palabras toda lucha fue olvidada, y la atención general se centró en lo que sucedía entre el general Pitchiner y el príncipe James.

\- No realmente.- respondió el príncipe con una enigmática sonrisa- Aunque me hubiese gustado serlo. De esa manera podría sentir que he hecho un poco más por vengar la muerte de mi mejor amigo, Dumas, a manos tuyas y de tus escorias, hechicero oscuro; siendo su único pecado el ser un Kelpie. Pero no es lo importante ahora, sino el hecho de que milady no me lo perdonaría si te dejase herir a mi concuñado.

Un gemido ahogado de manera colectiva se dejó escuchar, y luego el silencio inundó el lugar, antes de que los murmullos dieran inicio.

¿Hechicero oscuro? ¿Concuñado? Algo raro está pasando aquí, fue lo que pensó el rey algo confundido.

Mientras, los ojos del general se movieron hasta posarse sobre la figura cubierta por la capa, quien de momento se mostraba imponente con cayado en mano y sobre el blanco corcel mágico; solo la parte inferior de su rostro visible a los demás.

\- Príncipe Overland... presumo.- dijo un claro tinte de desprecio.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa de absoluta travesura.

\- Respondo mejor al título de Jack Frost de Bunnymund en la actualidad.

Otro jadeo colectivo por parte del ejército real, que esta vez incluía el mismo rey Overland.

\- Supongo que no tiene caso contenerme entonces.- musitó el general con voz tétrica, mientras las sombras alrededor parecían de pronto rodearlo- Debiste haberte quedado bajo la roca en la que escondiste todo este tiempo 'Frost', porque ya no hay nada que me detenga en mi intención de aplastarte. No tienes ni idea de con quién te estás metiendo.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? No hubiese encontrado mejores palabras para describir lo que deseaba decir que las tuyas, palabra por palabra... Porque general Pitchiner, tampoco tiene idea de con quien se está enfrentando.

Y como los dos oponentes que eran, comenzaron a rodearse el uno al otro, midiendo movimientos, invitando al otro a atacar y tal vez, encontrar un punto débil en su defensa.

Y entonces los ataques dieron inicio una vez más, y la magnitud del poder desplegado era tan grande que todos los demás tuvieron que alejarse de los contrincantes, todo ello con ayuda de escudos mágicos de protección, que sino más de uno no hubiese salido vivo.

\- ¡Jack!- exclamó el Pooka casi desesperado, mientras intentaba desembarazarse de los que lo habían sacado del campo de batalla a rastras, con clara intención de volver de inmediato. Y vaya que daba pelea, notó el rey.

Un choque mágico sacó la atención del soberano de la criatura, y la enfocó en el enfrentamiento; cosa que de paso hicieron todos los demás presentes.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban ¿Pitchiner un hechicero oscuro? ¿Y ese era Jackson? ¿SU hijo Jackson?

Y de pronto, el enfrentamiento pareció llegar a su cúspide, con todo y enormes choques mágico que obligaban a los espectadores a alejarse cada vez más y más.

Alrededor de los oponentes, inmensas formaciones de hielo entremezclado con alguna especie de brillante arena negra, daban cuenta del poder de aquellos dos; los mismos que se veían el uno al otro agotados y jadeando un poco, pero no por ello con la guardia baja.

Pitchiner sonrió de manera escalofriante.

\- Si tan solo lo hubiese sabido, mi pequeño príncipe. Piensa en todo lo que podríamos hacer, los reinos que caerían a nuestros pies, si es que trabajamos juntos... tu y yo.

Y Jack, aún en el estado en que se encontraba, soltó una sonrisita burlona.

\- Lo siento Pitchiner, pero no eres mi tipo. Los prefiero más peludos y menos tétricos.

El hechicero oscuro gruñó y se lanzó al ataque una vez más, pero por supuesto el hechicero de hielo ya lo estaba esperando.

¡Fue tan rápido!

Un segundo ambos se enfrentaban, al siguiente una bola de nieve en medio del rostro distraía al general, y finalmente un toque del cayado de Frost, y el hechicero oscuro se encontró a sí mismo encerrado en un bloque de hielo junto a su negro corcel.

Todos se quedaron embobados, mirando el hielo volverse cada vez más y más denso, hasta que la figura en el interior era tan solo una mancha poco distinguible, mientras las huestes del general desaparecían en el aire junto a la oscuridad que hasta ese momento les había hecho compañía.

Y entonces, el corcel blanco desapareció, y Jack cayó al suelo de rodillas, agotado, jadeando y respirando profundo, como si hubiese corrido el más largo de todos los trechos.

Y tal vez era porque justamente así se sentía.

\- ¡JACK!- escuchó de nuevo a la criatura, el Pooka, gritar; y el rey se preguntó a sí mismo con qué derecho reclamaba así la presencia de su hijo de forma tan irrespetuosa aquel plebeyo.

Un par de minutos después, el soberano recogía su quijada del suelo, pues ni bien el guerrero había logrado liberarse y llegar a su objetivo, cubrió dicho objetivo de caricias y besos que a leguas se veían eran bien recibidos, y fue recién entonces que las palabras dichas previamente por Jackson al general Pitchiner cobraban sentido en su cabeza, haciéndolo palidecer, mientras veía a su primogénito acomodarse en el hombro del Pooka con un movimiento digno de un contorsionista.

¡¿Qué demonios le había pasado a su hijo durante los últimos 8 años?!

Pero las sorpresas y sustos no pararon allí.

De la nada, James se abrió paso entre la multitud y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, desmontó su corcel y fue a saludar a la pareja, todo entre un mar de soldados que ya ni sabían que hacer, y otro tanto de criaturas y hechiceros demasiado relajados para sucesos como los recién acontecidos.

\- ¡Jack! Es un placer por fin conocerte en persona... a ambos.- saludó el príncipe consorte, antes de fundirse en un cálido abrazo con el Pooka y palmear la pierna del helado príncipe hechicero.

Bajo la capucha, el aludido sonrió de manera visible.

\- ¡James! Emma nos ha contado tanto sobre ti. Gracias por todo. Y dale las gracias a ella también, y tal vez ¿Un abrazo de mi parte?

\- De parte de ambos, compañero.- agregó el Pooka.

El príncipe sonrió como un desquiciado al vislumbrar la carroza que venía por el camino a espaldas de sus interlocutores.

\- ¿Qué tal si le dan esos abrazos ustedes mismos?

Y al voltear y observar aquella misma carroza, Jackson se bajó del hombro del Pooka y por fin se retiró la capucha, regalándole a su padre el mismo aspecto que el muchacho tuviese desde antes de desaparecer.

¡No había envejecido ni un poco!

\- ¿Emma?- preguntó el muchacho con sorpresa, justo antes de comenzar a correr y esquivar obstáculos a su paso con una facilidad pasmosa- ¡Emma!- volvió a repetir cuando la puerta de la carroza se abrió y la princesa, en avanzado estado de gravidez, bajó de ésta con ayuda de su dama de compañía.

Un segundo después, ambos hermanos se abrazaban e intercambiaban lágrimas, susurros, asentimientos y sonrisas; y con culpabilidad el rey se dio cuenta que casi no había sido testigo de aquello, no desde la muerte de su reina.

Y que el único responsable había sido él mismo.

Con el corazón pesado, encaminó su corcél hacia donde estaban sus dos herederos.

\- Jackson... hijo.- susurró al llegar, y se estremeció al ver sobre sí mismo los ojos azul pálido brillantes del muchacho.

\- Padre.- respondió éste muchacho... éste hombre, quien sin mucho problema le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

Y ante aquello, el rey ya no supo que más decir, bajando del caballo para cubrir con acciones su silencio.

Pero otros querían hablar.

El enorme hechicero que anteriormente se presentase como Nicholas Saint North avanzó a paso firme.

\- Su majestad.- tomó éste la palabra- Creo que es momento de retomar la conversación que el general Pitchiner interrumpió.

Y el rey asintió, sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer para resarcir su error.

El Pooka también se acercó, y Jack lo presentó con orgullo como 'su esposo', ante el jolgorio de los príncipes, hechiceros y criaturas presentes; la derrota del rey y la confusión del ejercito real.

Y para mayor causa de incredulidad, la princesa instó a su hermano a visitarla junto a la 'familia' al castillo, donde ella misma se aseguraría que tanto 'Aster' (el Pooka), como Keichi y Clover (¡¿Los hijos de ambos?!) fuesen siempre bien recibidos.

Y Jackson aceptó encantado, siempre y cuando luego de dar a luz, por supuesto, ella le devolviese también las visitas. James y el futuro bebé incluidos. Y tal vez, el padre de ambos.

\- ¡Van a adorar la aldea, Emma! ¡Es maravillosa! Y el que los futuros reyes de Burgess la visiten sería la piedra fundamental para la tan esperada paz.

Solo escuchando aquello, el rey entendió que Jackson no planeaba volver; y que pedirle (mucho menos exigirle) de cualquier manera y bajo cualquier fundamento que lo hiciese, era tiempo perdido.

Y como si el destino buscase corroborar aquello, el capitán del ejército preguntó.

\- P-pero... usted es el príncipe de Burgess, milord Jackson ¿No piensa volver?

Y el aludido, esbozando una sonrisa que podría señalarlo como la travesura personificada, respondió.

\- ¿El príncipe? No mi amigo, te equivocas. Yo no soy ningún príncipe. Soy tan solo uno más de los aldeanos, un bromista, un esposo, un padre de familia y un hermano orgulloso. Pero por sobre todo... Yo soy el mensajero.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡¡Uff!! Terminé este bebé... y la verdad creí que no lo lograba. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, llevaba con este fic terminado en mis hojas de borrador a mano desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca terminaba de pasarlo a la computadora. Pero lo logré, así que me siento más tranquila.

Con sinceridad espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco.

A mí, como siempre, me encantó escribirlo. Y mi cabeza bulle con ideas para los últimos dos shots de este reto, sobretodo porque la Fusión del shot 7 me ha estado carcomiendo el cerebro por MESES.

Anyway, por si alguien quiere saberlo, el rey terminó siendo un abuelo bastante cariñoso, y no solo con los hijos de la princesa (tuvo mellizos, un niño y una niña; James se desmayó en cuanto le avisaron), sino también con los de nuestro amado mensajero. Y el pueblo entero de a pocos se abrió a la idea de que la larga guerra contra poseedores de magia y criaturas llegó a su fin, y aunque siempre va a haber algún inconforme por allí, en general todos están bastante felices.

Y Jack ama poder volver a su hogar de niñez, siendo capaz no solo de visitar lo que quiera, cuando quiera; sino de compartir dichos lugares con su familia. Ese fue definitivamente su 'Y vivieron felices para siempre'.

¡Muchas gracias amantes del Jackrabbit por leer!

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
